The XAS-Collect data acquisition program has undergone continued upgrades and improvements. On-line documentation has been written and is available for users on SSRL's www page (see http//www-ssrl.slac.stanford.edu/~xas/xasman.html). Additional data acquisition software for performing two-dimensional raster scans for micro-XAS and tomography was developed during 1998. This new software uses the new ICS low-level code and is fully asynchronous with a graphical user interface and false color rendition of the image being acquired.